Volume dimensioning systems are useful for providing dimensional and volumetric data related to three-dimensional objects disposed within the point of view of the volume dimensioning system. Such dimensional and volumetric information is useful for example, in providing users with accurate shipping rates based on the actual size and volume of the object being shipped. Additionally, the volume dimensioning system's ability to transmit parcel data immediately to a carrier can assist the carrier in selecting and scheduling appropriately sized vehicles based on measured cargo volume and dimensions. Finally, the ready availability of dimensional and volumetric information for all the objects within a carrier's network assists the carrier in ensuring optimal use of available space in the many different vehicles and containers used in local, interstate, and international commerce.
Automating the volume dimensioning process can speed parcel intake, improve the overall level of billing accuracy, and increase the efficiency of cargo handling. Unfortunately, parcels are not confined to a standard size or shape, and may, in fact, have virtually any size or shape. Additionally, parcels may also have specialized handling instructions such as a fragile side that must be protected during shipping or a side that must remain up throughout shipping. Automated systems may struggle with assigning accurate dimensions and volumes to irregularly shaped objects, with a single object that may be represented as a combination of two objects (e.g., a guitar) or with multiple objects that may be better represented as a single object (e.g., a pallet holding multiple boxes that will be shrink-wrapped for transit). Automated systems may also struggle with identifying a particular portion of an object as being “fragile” or a particular portion of an object that should remain “up” while in transit.
Providing users with the ability to identify and/or confirm the shape and/or numbers of either single objects or individual objects within a group or stack of objects and to identify the boundaries of irregularly shaped objects benefits the user in providing cartage rates that are proportionate to the actual size and/or volume of the parcel being shipped. Involving the user in providing accurate shape and/or volume data for a parcel or in providing an accurate outline of an irregularly shaped parcel also benefits the carrier by providing data that can be used in optimizing transport coordination and planning. Providing the user with the ability to designate one or more special handling instructions provides the user with a sense of security that the parcel will be handled in accordance with their wishes, that fragile objects will be protected, and that “up” sides will be maintained on the “top” of the parcel during transport. The special handling instructions also benefit the transporter by providing information that can be useful in load planning (ensuring, for example, “fragile” sides remain protected and “up” sides remain “up” in load planning) and in reducing liability for mishandled parcels that are damaged in transit.